Hero
by Chewy518
Summary: Rated for languge and future situations... Inuyasha says something really mean to shippou. But Kagome sings a song that she thinks will help shippou and make Inuyasha feel ashamed one shot
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha or the song "Hero" by Mariah Carey so just leave me alone.  
  
Chapter One: Lullaby from the Heart  
  
'That damn Shippou always getting in trouble. And I always end up saving him" Inuyasha thought as he edged closer to the whole spider demon.'Well here goes nothing'  
  
'' IRON REEPER SOUL STEALER!'' Inuyasha screamed as he brought down his claws in hi attack.The demon quickly was defeated.'Now to that cub.' he thought as he smirked to himself.  
  
''Shippou goddamnit whu cant you defend yourself. Your a disgrace to the whole youkai race. (A/N that ryhmes ^_^)'' Inuyasha smirked smugly as he could tell the kitsune was sadden by his words.'YES! worked like a charm'  
  
''Inuyasha you jerk!You can just eat shit and die for all I care!And I'm telling Kagome!'' he screamed as tears flowed down his face. He turned around and hightailed it to camp.  
  
'shit' Inuyasha thought. " Shippou wait come back" he yelled after the poor crying kitsune. 'To late'  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!"  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!  
  
'' FUCK "  
  
*~*~*~*~ LATER THAT NIGHT*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was sleeping and Shippou couldnt help but replay Inuyasha's words in his head. He sighed ' maybe hes right '  
  
Kagome woke up to find the young kitsune still awake. " Shippou whats wrong? Why arent you sleep?" She wanted to have a talk with Inuyasha about what he had said to Shippou. It was just wrong.  
  
"Kagome can you sing me to sleep?" Shippou asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure Shippou... ummm let me think for a minute." She said as she pulled herself into a deep thought.'What can I sing to him to make him feel better.. but in the sameway might Inuyasha ashamed of himself' She thought for another second or two then a wonderful song popped up in her head.'Got it'  
  
She started to sing:  
  
Hmm  
  
There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away Then she looked deep into Shippou's eyes and sang... And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you She spotted InuYasha in his perch listening to her sing. She continue to sing the second verse directly looking at Inuyasha.. It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear She saw Inuyasha bow his head like he was in shame and looked back down at Shippou... And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Oh oooh  
  
Lord knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone  
  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
  
Hold on  
  
There will be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Mhhh  
  
That a hero lies in  
  
You She smiled to herself when she saw Shippou sleeping finally that night. She stood up and said " Inuyasha i would like to speak to you in private please'' He noded and followed her deeper into the forest..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N i will continue if you review and ask me too. but i think i'll let this be if i dont get people asking me for more... my first fic didnt even get read i think.. but i hope you like it. Ja ne! 


	2. Important

A Real Important Author's Note

I just want everyone to know that I will start to rewrite all my fan fictions in their entirety. They will all be redone and revised. I will start this revamping during my Christmas break from college….

I will try to do one story at a time. I will write the whole thing beginning to end. I plan to finish at least of them in a span of two months.. for each. I am in college now and yeah I have lots of work.. So maybe some of them won't be really written until the summer, where I plan to have free time. But I promise it will be worth the wait. I myself have become a lot better writer and my stories seem to have promise especially TKP.. lol and my other ones. that are intended to be a few stories put together.

I think I will start with Hero, It might not be a one shot anymore… But I tend to lean more on Sesshomaru and Kagome relationships but I guess I can squeeze out a Kagome and Inu Yasha pairing. Yeah it will be a one shot just written better and longer. I will just wrap it up better.

Next I plan to work on Love Conquers all, I might add some… wait I'm going to add a lot of things in it… maybe play more into different aspects of the story and characterization.

Same thing Except Different will be next since a lot of people seem to like that story a lot. I plan to tie it all together better and have more depth with the chapters…

The killing perfection is going through drastic changes… I may have to print it out and like mark it up and add things, changes things to make it better story…

Whoa Days of Our Lives might get a title change and a total revamping also… like different with the same aspects.

"Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind" is going to be… almost kept the same, but yeah… the 2nd chapter will be changed…

Meaningless emotions, I love that story I forgot all about it.. I plan on finishing it. So now.. I'm about to head out and buy a bunch of 5 subject notebooks and start writing when I have the chance you guys wish me luck!


End file.
